


Penthouse View

by DesertVixen



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Drabble, F/M, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Lila and Bruce take in the lights...





	Penthouse View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



“It’s beautiful up here,” Lila said softly. They stood looking down from their penthouse at the spill of lights that was Las Vegas.

“Not as beautiful you,” Bruce told her. Dark hair tumbling about her shoulders, his discarded dress shirt not concealing her charms. He’d rather look at her than lights any time. 

She turned, linked her arms around his neck. “We should run off to Vegas more often,” Lila said, laughing. 

“We could really shake things up this trip,” Bruce said, grinning.

“Yes,” Lila said, pressing against him. “We certainly could. Later.”

Later sounded good, he thought, kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
